


Of Girls who run away

by GreenPumpkin



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsa Has Issues, Elsa ice force, F/M, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Humor, Kit/Elsa friendship, Magic, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Frozen), Queen Elsa, Romance, Sisters, champagne into ice, king dies, kitella - Freeform, mainly Kitella, running away from the ball, started out as a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPumpkin/pseuds/GreenPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a fun night out for Elsa and Anna, develops into a further understanding of themselves, of magic, and of the reasons why a girl would run away. Apart from that, had the Grand Duke known what would await the kingdom of Evalice, he might have restrained from inviting the Royal sisters of Arendelle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Summary:** Had the Grand Duke known that inviting the Queen Elsa and her sister Anna of Arendelle to the Royal Ball would cause all sorts of trouble for him, he would have reconsidered it. But as it was, Anna was eager for a night out with her sister, and so Elsa weeps away her own concerns. At the ball, the sisters encounter Ella in different ways. And especially Elsa understands what it has to mean if someone is running away. Or does she?

Rating: PG 12 and up

Disclaimer: Nothing’s mine, as always J

 

** Of Girls who run away **

****

** Chapter 1: The invitation **

 

“His posture is weird,” Anna commented critically, as the ambassador showed them the portrait of Prince Christopher of Evalice. She and Elsa stood together before it, and had banned Kristof out of the room. He would only get jealous for no reason.

“It’s a Royal portrait. Don’t you remember when all of us were painted?”

“Oh yes,” Anna laughed, remembering their ‘family portrait’ with Kristof, Sven and Olaf. “Such things can go terribly wrong. But it is never shown in the result. You know, all the fun.”

The Royal Ambassador held the portrait, being very anxious about the Highnesses’ answer if they would attend the ball. Since Queen Elsa had only taken over the reign a couple of months ago, it would mean a lot to the kingdom of Evalice should she either accept or decline the offer of coming, for Arendelle was a good trading partner, and if the stories were true, it might be better not to have this kingdom in the north as an enemy.

“I am still not sure if we should go. I mean, we don’t have a proper steward and such, and we have been practically locked up in here all those years…”

“Which was kind of your fault.”

Anna did not mean it like that, and Elsa knew that her sister was merely joking. But still: it was still hard to get over everything. Which was why she had sworn to herself to do anything to make her sister happy. No matter what.

“In any case: we don’t have the experience, and what if we are complete weirdos?”

Anna put her arms around her sister.

“We should go, exactly because of all that! It will be fun! We shall have some good nights out, maybe you like the prince…”

“Oh, shut up.”

“And anyway, Olaf could take care of the kingdom…”

“Olaf? He is a snowman.”

“He can do things! And besides, there’s always Kristof…”

The ambassador blushed. This conversation was far beyond strange. His king would never believe him if he told. Then again, there were circulating very original stories about the new Queen – and since snowflakes had been seen in Evalice in mid _August,_ the people in a way had taken for granted that there was some truth about the tales.

“If you do not need me any longer, I must away. There are many other princesses to visit and to show them the portrait…”

“Of course!”, Elsa said, holding her hands a bit awkwardly. “But do I understand you correctly? The prince is to marry someone he will meet at this ball _for the first time_?” Anna shot an uncomfortable glance towards her sister. Goodness, what would she do to the poor ambassador?

“So it is, your Majesty. And since you are unmarried…”

He left, Elsa being absolutely dumbstruck.

“Someone needs a great deal of talking,” she said, almost angrily. “Such things an turn out pretty damn bad. By the way, did Hans’ brothers say anything of him?”

“He is put to work in the stables,” Anna replied. “But… we will go all the same, right?”

“Leaving you alone with many good looking gentlemen?”; Kristof asked. The ambassador had left the door open, and Anna’s in a way ‘next to betrothed’ came to the sisters. The status of their relationship was still a bit unclear, but Anna wanted Elsa to be really comfortable with her marrying him. Besides, after such a long time of living with locked doors in between, the two really needed each other, more than ever.

“I shall take care.”, Elsa assured him.

“So we will go? Travel? Join in a party? Have fun as two sisters?”, Anna giggled exstatically.

“As two sisters.” Anna threw herself into her sister’s arms, and was probably laughing and crying at once. “But we should behave. Else, they will never invite us again.”

“Of course I will behave! I just want to see, experience…”

Kristof smiled – nothing would happen, he was sure of it. The two sisters simply had to catch up… with life. Elsa, however, looked now at Kristof, very concerned and in fact a bit worried.

“And you’re sure you can handle all this? Of course I will leave instructions for you and Olaf, and you will have the staff to help you…”

“I shall manage. You will not be away forever.” He cast a smitten glance. He would so miss her. Maybe he should invite the trolls to the palace to have some company apart from Sven and Olaf. That would surely be nice, as long as those behaved… Maybe he should ask Elsa. Then again, that would just worry her more…

 

The next days, Elsa’s nerves were practically on fire. There was not a single task of preparation that she would not do herself. Since her cold had just disappeared a few weeks ago, Anna feared that her sister might overwork herself, and forced her to lie down at least for one hour per day. A bit unwillingly, yet knowing it was right, Elsa obeyed her sister. She did not want to ruin this trip. There would always be thoughts on her mind feeling guilty about ruining a piece of Anna’s life, no matter how often she told her it did not matter anymore, for they had left the old times behind on the north mountain.

And finally, the day came, when Anna ran into Elsa’s sleeping chambers, jumped on her bed, and woke her up with a loud:

_“WE’RE GOING ON OUR TRIP TODAY!!!”_

Elsa mumbled sleepily:

_“Tell everybody I’m on my waaaay….”_

But inwardly, she was excited, too. Evalice would be an adventure. _New friends and new places to see._

 

_Tbc..._

 

_As you can see, I also love Brother Bear. ;)_


	2. Someone did not do his Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we are heading directly to the ball, Elsa is not exactly okay with the Prince having to marry someone he met once... at a ball. However, she has got a surprise for Anna regarding someone she met a while ago... in a hut.

**Chapter 2: Someone did not do his homework**

Since the palace was completely packed with guests from nearly every country, Elsa and Anna shared a room – something they did now for the first time in forever. They absolutely loved it. They prepared each other for the ball, laughed together, joked together. It was all, and more, Anna had hoped for. This trip was already perfect. And there was still the ball to come.

“Have you heard what they say about the king? That he probably won’t make it any longer?”, Anna asked.

“Anna!”, Elsa exclaimed shocked. “We should not talk about this, this is family stuff. And yes, I heard about this. I thought… if it should happen during our stay, would you mind me… offering advice, and such? You know… it would take longer until we get back home.”

“Are you kidding me?”; Anna asked. “This place is great! I mean, the reason to stay longer is not great, totally not great, but… you get me, right? Oh my god, I will so embarrass myself once we go to the hall.”

“You wanted to come…”

“I know…”

The sisters took a last glance into the mirror. Anna was wearing a yellow dress with sleeves that were split in the middle, blowing with every breath of the wind. Elsa stood beside her in a dream of dark blue, and little silver snowflakes were shining upon her dress that was sleeveless.

 

The two sisters got nearly crushed when they tried to go into the great hall among all the other women. It was madness. Basically madness. Thankfully, some of the footmen showed them their way recognizing them as the Royal Family of Arendelle. They went into a row with all the other princesses, sprinkling with diamonds in their hair and dresses. Anna, a bit insecure, looked down at herself.

“I feel a bit underdressed, Elsa.”

“Rubbish. Those girls are simply overdressed. And I am the only Queen in this room, I can say that.”, she reassured her sister, made a small move with her hand, and shimmering snowflakes of silver appeared in their hair. Thankfully, no one else noticed. The last thing Elsa possibly wanted was to answer inquiries about her magical powers. On the opposite side of the hall, there was a balcony where the King and Prince stood, together with their respective advisors, as some of the princesses mumbled.

“He looks nice enough,” Elsa commented. “Not like a total jer…”

“Elsa, language!”

“Not like a complete fool. Alright with you?”

Some of the women who stood close to the sisters looked at them, seeming affronted by their words, as if they had already laid hands on the prince. Slowly, all of them were introduced by the Royal Speaker and moved down the grand staircase.

“This place is just magnificent, Elsa!”, Anna whispered in wonder. “Almost as perfect as your ice palace!”

“Oh, is it very cold up there in Arendelle, my lovely girls?”, asked one of the princesses, who had been introduced as ‘Chelina of Saragossa’. Elsa and Anna were a bit put off. Due to their specific upbringing, they were not very used to many people in general, let alone someone suddenly approaching them. Their life had changed quite abruptly, after all. Thus, they ended up simply blinking, probably seeming a bit dumb, at the Princess Chelina. At that moment, another servant bowed before them and asked the three of them to come and meet the Royal Family in person. And as the sisters had noticed, nobody else had been invited for that. Both wondered why specifically they had been asked up, but not so much for Chelina. Saragassa was a rich kingdom, as they had heard, so it only seemed logical to try on an alliance. Chelina was at the front, being very sure of herself. Maybe it was just something she had been taught for her whole life, quite opposite to Elsa and Anna, who had been dealing… with themselves. But they did not think they had missed anything. In fact, they were proud of each other. And they felt very strongly that this trip would teach them still many things about themselves.

So when they came up to the king and prince, they were first greeted by a man with a very huge moustache who seemed very proud of himself. Maybe too proud.

“Your Majesty, your Royal Highness, may I present to you the Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Princess Chelina of Saragossa?”

The prince came forward, and kissed the hands of them all. Elsa, however, out of instinct, became literally cold, so the prince barely touched her hand, then furrowing his brows in wonder.

“If I may be so bold, each of them would be brilliant for you, Prince Christopher.”

“Excuse me?”

Both Elsa and Anna moved forward, a bit giggling, a bit confused, a bit affronted.

“I guess you got something a bit wrongly, your Grace,” Elsa started politely. “But…”

“Someone did not do his homework!”, Anna, on the other hand, laughed.

“Thank you dear, for helping me handling this!”

“Always!”

The expressions of the king, prince and Duke were quite priceless, confusion, maybe disappointment (not on the prince’s side, though) and shock. The Grand Duke began to stutter, losing his way more than once before he was able to utter out a proper answer again.

“If you… would be so kind to explain…”

Elsa smiled apologetically.

“Well, firstly: I am Queen in my kingdom, and I won’t leave it alone. Don’t talk to me about joining kingdoms, that would be an awful lot of work. You guys do not want to rule alongside snowmen let alone take those travels many times a year. Secondly: I am only 21! I still have to figure out some things about myself.”

“But certainly your sister…”

Anna smiled insecurely and slowly moved behind the back of Princess Chelina, who whispered one of her gentle, but still a bit selfish nothings into her ear: “Oh, poor dearie…”

“My sister is already engaged.”

Hearing this, Anna ran directly back to her sister, staring at her with big eyes. She was not able to believe this.

“Are you… you.. I mean, do you allow Kristof….” She was barely able to contain herself, just a little bit of dignity was left as to not completely freak out.

“I do,” Elsa agreed, and then it was over for Anna. She laughed, cried, and hugged Elsa. Hugged the Princess Chelina, hugged the king, the Grand Duke, a servant who accidentally lost his plate with sweets wile this happened, and the prince. She jumped, and fell into Elsa’s arms again, fell down, picked up some sweets, ate them, and finally took a deep breath in. She blushed deeply, when she looked into all their faces.

“I am sorry,” he whispered. “In fact, would you mind if I would go out and send a message home?”

“Oh, dear, think nothing of it,” the King assured her kindly “We have pigeons, if you would like to get the message fast to your sweetheart. Is he a Duke of your Kingdom?”

“Oh no, he’s our chief ice deliverer and was raised by trolls,” Anna corrected him, jumped again and swept through one of the doors behind. Elsa had not known that she had been holding her breath since she had been telling her sister the news. In fact, she had wanted to tell her when they would get home, but the situation had kind of acquired to act immediately. She turned, a bit embarrassed, yet happy, to king and prince.

“You must excuse my sister,” she pleaded, but she did not bow. She was the Queen here, after all. “Our life until my coronation has been a bit… dull and quiet. So all this is pretty new to her.”

“Oh, please, never mind,” the prince said. “In fact, about your coronation - is it true what they say about you? About the events afterwards?”

“That depends on what exactly is said about me…”

The Grand Duke and Chelina were now exchanging pleading looks, but both could see they would not reach anything right now. Although the delegation from Arendelle offered no marriage prospect, it was not unimportant for them to get on well with the prince – the two kingdoms could still be of use for each other. And however the Grand Duke felt about marrying the prince off, he would never intrude in anything that might be of advantage for the kingdom he lived in.

And indeed, Elsa got on well with Prince Christopher. She knew he would be an important ally, but more, a good friend abroad on whom she could rely on for support, and vice versa.

“So your task for tonight is basically to choose a bride?”, she said in a joking tone, knowing herself it was a deeply serious matter. He smirked uncomfortably.

“Kind of, yes.”

“I heard you invited every girl in the kingdom! That’s like… huge. Really huge. How are you supposed to…”

“Technically, he will choose one of the princesses,” the king suddenly interrupted. “He will not marry someone he met the first time in the woods, but someone he met the first time…”

“At a ball,” Elsa finished, and it hit her all over again. Maybe it was her sense of protection, although she knew the prince to be older than herself. She grew a bit angry, and the air around her felt slightly cold, a few of the candles went out. “Let me tell you Royal Highnesses something about people you meet at a _ball_. They are putting on a show! All this, it is not real! They charm themselves into your… soul, or whatever you want it to be, and before you know it, they betray you! You know of Hans from the Southern Isles?”

The King and Prince nodded, slightly flabbergasted by the Queen’s outburst. And as much as Prince Christopher had directly started to like her, his respect for her grew. This was not someone any person would like to have a fight with. He himself would have to take care…

“Well, the stories of him and snow in the middle August go together.”

Curiously, Kit wanted to enquire further information about that, for the story how for some strange reason this prince had been kicked out of that kingdom had been circulating the court for many days. Although he was really not into any gossip, this had been a tale he had been keen on finding out about. But the schedule of the evening had other ideas. For a few seconds later, the Royal master of ceremonies announced the beginning of the ball. Elsa looked for Anna, but she had disappeared. Hopefully she would find her way back into the hall…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I hope you like this chapter! I am trying to build a Elsa/Kit friendship, which might take some room in the story. But I think those two can make a great team. So until next chapter, sweeties!


	3. Frozen Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champagne gets frozen, Elsa may be about to rethink her opinion on people meeting at a ball, and well... just a bit of snow and partying.

**Chapter 3: Frozen Champagne**

 

Anna was just about to search for a pigeon and in that pursuit had gone out of the main entrance, as suddenly a last carriage rolled by. Stunned, she stopped and stared. The carriage was of pure gold and was drawn by four large white horses whose weeing noises were a bit higher than usual. A footman clad in a livery of green and silver opened the door, and a beautiful young girl in a dress of the bluest blue of the sky went out slowly, absolutely stunned herself by the castle. Eagerly, Anna ran to her.

“Oh, wow! You are such a beauty! You must be here for the ball, aren’t you? Where are you from?”

The girl’s expression changed to a strange mixture of sadness and thoughtfulness.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” she answered, bit her lip, and then looked at Anna again. “Do you happen to believe in magic?” Anna laughed, and gently took the girl’s hand.

“You’ve got no idea, Lady…”

“Oh, just call me Ella. In fact, I am just a girl living…not in a palace… And you are?”

“Just Anna. And I am living not in _this_ palace. I’m happy to meet you!”

She hugged the girl intensely. It was just something she could not control, and Ella seemed so nice, honestly nice, not like Hans.

“Well, I guess I shall see you inside! I must find the pigeons. And enjoy! It’s going to be fun!” She waved with the letter in her hands, and went on to search. By the grace of every troll there was, where were the pigeons? And how huge, in fact, was this palace? Maybe she should go and find the gardens, where there’s a garden, there could always be animals…

 

_“The prince will now pick his partner for the first dance! Let our ball commence!”_

Elsa could sense how Prince Christopher suddenly tensed, all his easiness gone. She could rely to that feeling. This was like her coronation ceremony all over again. She had not wanted to do this, but it had to be done. And since he had only made the acquaintance with her, Princess Chelina and Anna – where was she? – he could only ask one of them. And since only Chelina seemed to be interested in him…

“Take your time,” she told him in a whispering voice. “Look down. This is your people. Take them in. This is your gift for them. Be happy because they are happy. Take this from this night, whatever may happen next.”

He nodded, and followed her advice, without looking at her. Indeed he found joy in watching all of their happy, glad faces. So much carefree laughter, families together, old friends embracing each other. All of them looking forward into a peaceful future, full of hope. Hope. Maybe that was just what he needed himself. In that very moment, the door at the opposite end opened again. For a moment, Elsa thought it could be Anna, but no. Slowly, almost shyly, a new woman came into the hall, wearing a stunningly blue dress that resembled the sea mirroring the sky on a cloudless day. There seemed to be diamonds or gold in her hair and all over her. Elsa peaked a short glance towards the prince. He couldn’t take his eyes of the beauty, and he was grinning and smiling as if it would be Christmas. She also noticed that he was ready to run any minute.

“Go to her, or else you will run and break your kingly neck,” Elsa laughed, and before Princess Chelina could say anything, Elsa freezed the champagne in her glass, giving the prince some moments.

“Of course, I…”, the Prince swallowed, and bowed friendly to Elsa, smiled at her, and simply politely nodded at Chelina. And then he went down. Elsa leaned over the balcony so that she would not miss any second of this spectacle. She could hear the Grand Duke apologizing to the Princess. Then, the King got up from his seat and came to her.

“Happy now?”, she asked him.

The King himself could only nod, for he too, was too enchanted to say a word as all the others were. The mysterious woman fell into a deep curtsy, which was neither too much nor ridiculous, it was simply graceful, and transported everyone into a dream. Elsa could not help but let a teardrop escape her eyes. The beauty of this girl was… As the prince and she slowly walked towards each other, like old friends who recognize each other after a long time, Elsa looked towards the ceiling of the hall. They whispered a short conversation, falling into low laughter. And then the music started playing, with the couple swirling around.

“Well, if ever two people did hit it off at first sight, it would be these two,” she silently told herself. She was astonished, and the whole crowd seemed to agree. She had to giggle, when the people stepped aside whenever the couple twirled at the edges of the dancefloor, making gasps of surprise. Indeed, all the time both took exactly the right steps at the right time, as if they were… _synchronized_. She hated to admit that, but maybe her sister had not been so wrong about love at first sight. Only Hans had been wrong. She waved her hand again for a little, and snowflakes that could not melt were flying around in the light of over thousand candles, were alight in every colour of the rainbow as they momentarily enclosed the prince and his dancing partner. They did not even notice, being utterly lost in each other, drowning in their own sea.

“What’s that?”, The Grand Duke asked.

“I would think it’s snow.”

“But…”

Elsa put on an innocent look, and then she let the snowflakes disappear, apart from those who had made it into the blonde hair of the girl. There, they made her whole head sparkle even more, and she seemed to be clad in light.

“I think we’re both too old for such things, don’t you agree your Grace?”, the King said and winked at Elsa.

The dance was over, which officially opened up the ball for everyone. At this moment, Elsa saw how Anna came back in, a happy and excited expression on her young face. Relieved, Elsa made her way down the stairs and met her at the edge of the floor.

“I think I cannot thank you enough…”

“Oh, it’s fine, dear! I saw you and Kristof, you’re as cute together as these two…” She gestured at the prince and his lady in blue who at this very moment suddenly rushed through the door beside them. Elsa furrowed a brow.

“I don’t want to know what they are up to.”

“Hopefully not singing some song about how love is an open door,” Anna chuckled. “I hope he will show her the gardens, they are amazing. I went there in search for a pigeon.”

“Found one?”

“Yes.”, Anna said simply, aglow with happiness and love, and leaned against her sister. “This evening is just so… amazing. But that Grand Duke is creepy, isn’t he? With his ever so serious expression and his weird moustache?”

Elsa laughed.

“I can turn his champagne into ice, if you like.”

“You would do that?”

“Sure! Already did that with Princess Chelina’s. Works perfectly fine.”

The Queen of Arendelle made a simple movement with her hands in to the direction of the Grand Duke as he wanted to take a sip from his glass. But since its content turned into ice the very second, he cursed and asked a waiter to give him a new glass. Which became also the victim of Elsa’s powers. Anna grinned. She really loved this party.

“You’re the best sister ever.”

In that moment, two gentlemen asked both of them to dance with them, and before they knew it, they were twirling around, Elsa leaving trace of ice and snow around her, making more than one young lady trying to keep her balance. The screaming of two young ladies, however, was a bit annoying, the two sisters thought. They glanced towards them, wearing dresses that were just screaming themselves, and in fact they were both rather jumping and trying to kill people with their feet instead of dancing. Still, it was a lot of fun. Anna had not yet danced with Kristof – actually, she did not really know if he was a good dancer. But that did not really matter to her. Hans had possessed all the charm in the world, but there had been treason behind that. And Kristof… she had to get to know him in order to admire his qualities, to begin to love him.

“What are you thinking of, my dear?”, her dancing partner said smiling.

“My fiancé.”

“Oh, is he here?”

“No, he takes care of our kingdom back home. And if you call my your ‘dear’ again, you will get to know my sister, him, his reindeer, and trolls.”

“Trolls? I thought they were mainly the content of children’s stories, as fairy godmothers are.”

Anna laughed.

“Well, since my sister’s coronation…”

“Anna, could I speak with you for a moment?”

Elsa drew Anna away from the gentleman, out of the dancing crowd. She looked at her with a concerned expression.

“What are you thinking? You cannot just tell a stranger our story! Haven’t you learned anything when it comes to trusting strangers?”

Anna sighed.

“I was out of chatting material, I guess.”

Elsa groaned.

“Next time, tell people about how beautiful it is when the sky is awake back home. Otherwise, the whole champagne will be frozen in here.”

Suddenly, a very intimidating woman in green approached them, walking towards one of the doors that were open towards a part of the gardens to let in some fresh air. The sisters thought she would talk to them, but she went straight there – and then they heard how the Grad Duke confessed to the Captain of the Guards that he already had promised the Prince to Princess Chelina.

“He barely even looked at her,” Elsa wondered.

“Someone does not only forget to do his homework, but also might get in trouble.”, Anna responded and sighed. “More ice, Elsa. That lady in blue and the prince are just…”

She laughed.

“Maybe we should solve problems differently. And also not today. It gets late, I think – it will be midnight soon.”

“Yeah, maybe. But what I wanted to say about that lady in blue…”

“Yes, I know. She is a vision.”

Anna sighed. Maybe her sister would listen another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of the frozen champagne had already been in my other story, "The Trick about midnight". I had enjoyed writing that little idea, which was sort of the trigger to write a larger crossover between these two magnificent films. So I hope you liked this chapter and let me know about that! :)


	4. A cold rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ella runs away from the ball, Elsa herself may get a little frosty about those 'spontaneous romantic actions' that the prince may have taken. Also: a little talk with the Grand Duke.

**Chapter 4: A cold rebound**

 

So instead of freezing another glass, Elsa went towards the Grand Duke, tapped him on the shoulder and eyes him with a questioning look.

“So you already set up a marriage. Without, you know, letting the prince know that this was your intention… I mean, how funny will that be? The wedding day, you come into his chamber and are all about that he is getting married, and he just has no idea what you’re talking about? Any concerns?”, she interrogated him, while stressing her words with exaggerating gestures.

Maybe it was that she didn’t actually shout at him, or that her tone was indeed rather joking, but the statesman seemed to become smaller, and looked to the ground.

“The opportunity was just too good!”, he finally confessed. “The war had cost us a lot of money. We are in no danger now, but assume the will be an everlasting winter, or an everlasting summer, or another war…”

“Concerning everlasting winters, I am sure that this won’t happen again.”

“My champagne froze earlier, in case you haven’t seen.”

“Maybe it froze for a reason!”, Elsa reasoned. The Captain of the Guards chuckled lightly, holding his two thumbs up for Elsa, and formed with his lips the words ‘well done!’. She rolled her eyes. Clearly this whole place needed a female hand with proper reason in her head. And that Chelina princess – well, Elsa doubted she would help in any way, apart from apparently having quite a lot of money. Suddenly, she was tapped on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Anna.

“I am in the middle of a serious conversation, dear, I am…”

“I see, but I thought it might interest all of you what is just happening on the middle of the dance floor…”

In shock, Elsa, the Grand Duke and the Captain ran more to the front, only to see the girl in the blue dress running for dear life. She held up her skirts, looked in horror to her back a few times, nearly stumbled a couple of times, and ran up the stairs.

“What in God’s name has he done to her?”, Elsa wondered.

“Why would you think it’s the prince’s fault?”, the Captain asked protectively, his hand on his sword.

“Oh, you just think she might have a thing about curfew?”, Elsa laughed. “Very funny. Oh no, wait: she is just drunk and does not want to do anything foolish.”

And then, they saw the price running after her, although he was stopped on the dance floor by, as Anna reckoned, one of the Tremaine girls, as it seemed by the one that had been introduced as ‘the pretty one’, only to be catched a moment later by ‘the clever one’ . Clever indeed to push her sister away. They danced until the stairs began, where he was finally able to pass her onto another gentleman without seeming too unfriendly.

“After him! And her!”, the Grand Duke commanded the Captain, leaving Elsa and Anna absolutely confused.

“Wouldn’t it be a bit nicer if they would let the two sort things out on their own?”, Anna eventually asked. Elsa was only able to nod, shook her head, and then grabbed her sister’s hand.

“Come on, let’s ensure they won’t do anything foolish… This night has already been slightly weird.”

Anna agreed, but then yawned. Elsa smiled at hear, running her hand through her sister’s hand.

“You should seriously get to bed. The sky is not awake here, so you don’t have to be either.”

Anna sighed.

“Alright, but you must tell me everything tomorrow.”

“I promise.”

And so Elsa asked a servant to show her sister to their chamber, kissed her sister goodnight on the forehead, and then went up those stair herself, ignoring the requests of all those seemingly nice fellows to dance with them. As she was up, she almost bumped into the king.

“I am so sorry, I hope… your Majesty,” she was quickly to apologize. But he just smiled kindly.

“Not the first time, tonight, my dear. I guess I shall have to get used to this…”, he spoke very carefully, and touched, without thinking of it, his chest with his hand. A worried look crossed Elsa’s face, and she helped him to sit down for a minute.

“You should get some rest, your Majesty. Maybe all this excitement tonight was not good for you…”

“If you could choose the last day of your life, how should it be?”, he asked her, and grinned. “Would you spend it in bed, and hope it’s not the last day, or would you spend it around all those you care about and go out with the music still in your ears?”

Elsa frowned, and touched his hand. So the rumours had been true, after all. And she could do nothing to prevent it. The serious expression on the king’s face told her not to say anything to his son. She let go off him, did a small curtsy, and finally was able to follow the others. Running, she kept pondering about the impending death of the king. Why had this to happen so soon? For sure, the prince must have been trained all these years, but not single person was ever completely ready for all of this. Not if becoming a king or queen required a death. But everyone would expect of that person to handle everything perfectly, to be good, to conceal and not feel.

_Stop. This is not you. And the days of isolation are over, thanks to Anna. You will help as much as you can, but never forget that he is not you. He is just yet another royal orphan. He is not you. But he might be a bit like you._

She could hear the shouting from outside, from the main entrance of the palace. And of course it would have to be the very end of those stairs, sure. She looked at her feet. They would almost certainly hurt in the morning. Swallowing a curse, she swore that she would freeze the water of the Prince’s bath should he not present a sensible reason for this whole affair. But remembering her magical powers, she just let something onto her feet to ease the pain a little. She would tend to them properly later. Running down, she could see a last spark of gold disappearing, the Grand Duke and Captain running somewhere to the right. Thankfully, at least the prince stood down there, as if he was frozen to the spot (had she used her magic? Hopefully not!). He was looking down at something he carried in his hands. When she finally caught up with him, she realized he was holding a slipper. A slipper that was made of glass, catching the light of the fires in every angle and shimmered in beautiful light, as it had been the case for her castle of ice.

“She left,” Prince Christopher explained silently. Elsa twitched an eyebrow, and took a glance at the palace guards, who stood around, having an uncomfortable expression on their faces.

“Are these guys there of any help? They could have stopped her, if she had been important to you.”

He chuckled.

“It was important to me that she stayed because it would be her own decision, but she did not. And the guards do not act unless they receive an order.”

“That’s completely dumb.”

“Excuse me?”

“This place is the most sleepish and ceremonial one I have ever laid eyes on! Your guards seem to be under a sleeping spell, worse than the one that has been put on _Tornerose_!”

“Tornerose?”

“Oh, sorry. Sleeping Beauty.”

He continued looking at the glass slipper, and Elsa thought that this argument was clearly getting nowhere.

“So what happened that she left?”

“I don’t really know,” the Prince answered, furrowing his brows. “It was all so perfect, we were in the gardens, she… I… it was as if we were meant to be together. Just as if the universe had given us a sign. And then…”

 _“WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?”,_ Elsa suddenly burst out, no longer able to contain herself. “You just can’t tell a person you just met that you love her, want to marry her and all that! Maybe you just creeped her out which is why she left! Question answered!”

Kit had almost dropped the slipper.

“Such spontaneous actions on the first meeting are not romantic! They just frighten people! And you achieve the opposite of what you actually want! Love needs to grow…”

The Queen of Arendelle had more than surprised him, and at this moment, he was more than a little afraid of her. He swallowed. He would have to put things right, of that he was sure. But would she even let him speak?

“I never told her that. I never proposed to her. And… tonight is not the first time I met her,” he finally said quietly, a smile forming on his features, as he softly caressed the shoe.

“Oh.” Elsa was embarrassed and blushed. She apologized for her angry words. “So where did you meet her?”

“In a forest. She convinced me to spare a stag.”

“Stag… that is sort of similar to reindeers, right?”, Elsa asked. He nodded, smiling happily. “Well, reindeers are better than people, as Kristof always says.” She gently touched the shoe, surprised that it was not cold like she expected it would be. She blinked a few times. She felt something when touching the shoe, it was like an echo, like what she felt minutes after she had used her magic. Could it be?

“What’s wrong?”

Elsa hesitated to answer, then, with a serious expression, turned back to him.

“Try to remember everything, Prince Christopher. What did she exactly say when she left?”

He laughed.

“That’s easy, because it just… it was so strange. She was about to tell me her name, when she seemed to be scared of the clock that began to chime for midnight. She said she would have to leave, and something about ‘lizards and pumpkins and things’. For a minute, I just sat down, wondering what just had happened. I have never experienced that - a girl who just runs away from me…”

“And then you decided to run after her?”

“Yes!”

“And what do the Grand Duke and the Captain do now?”

“They chase after her…”

_“WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?”_

“Well, I wanted to ride after her…”

 _“THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!”,_ Elsa creamed, and suddenly the stairs around them turned into ice, and a cold wind blew. “You just don’t chase a woman you like if she leaves! It was her decision to leave, and she must have had a bloody good cause for that! _Even a prince has no right to do that!!!_ ”

A few of the guards fell on the ice. His eyes lightened up in realisation. And then he took a step back out of fear for the Queen of Arendelle. What would she do next? Elsa breathed out, her mind still determined with anger and fury, freezing the air, blowing out the fires.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one!  
> And: sorry for not replying properly to those lovely comments, but I really appreciate them!


	5. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa realizes that magic most certainly has been involved with the runaway, and begins to ponder, while Kit and the King have a talk about people that can suddenly fall out of your life...

**Chapter 5: Magic**

 

Kit tried to stable his feet (which was a slightly considerable challenge considering the ice under him), and looked in horror at Elsa. Was this the Queen who had been so nice to him and his father, who had been happy for her sister? Then again, all the time she had been honest to him, about everything. Surely, they had spent not so much time together, but he had thought that their minds sort of were alike, and that they could be friends.

Snowflakes were covering his hands now, but surprisingly, melted directly when they touched the shoe, which seemed to glow from within, spreading a gentle warmth. And that’s when Elsa realized, when she knew. Immediately, she let go of the spells, lit up the fires again, and as the ice slowly dropped from the stairs, she walked to the prince, swallowing down her anger. He stared at her, not being able to move.

“Did I freeze you? If yes, don’t say anything…”, she pleaded with a pained expression, completely realising how stupid this was.

“Whoa… What…”, was all that came out of his mouth. And at that moment, the guards came and asked if they could be of any help.

“Seriously? Now? Could have been a little too late, mates,” Elsa mumbled. The Prince giggled now. This whole situation, this whole evening was just so crazy, so amazing, so memorable… he would think of this whole night for the rest of his life. And for so many reasons.

Elsa smiled insecurely at him now, holding her breath.

“I am sorry, Your Royal Highness. I shouldn’t have screamed at you, nor putting my ice magic on this place or freezing the champagne of the Grand Duke…”

“It’s fine. But please call me ‘Kit’, if you will,” he said forgivingly. Then he grinned. “So that was you? He complained about that before he went off. That would have made my day if it had not been for her…”

“She told me everything might be different,” the Prince mumbled.

“May I?”, Elsa asked, and after his consent, she took she shoe from him, and closed her eyes. Yes. She could sense it. There was magic involved. Old magic, surely, but magic all the same. She could see a clock striking twelve before her inner eyes. She saw a middle aged blonde woman, jumping around, being very concerned… about midnight. Elsa furrowed her brows.

“So what?”

“I don’t know if I can track down your runaway girl,” she told him. “But I may actually find someone else connected to her.”

However, suddenly Elsa had to take Kit’s hand, as her head seemed to reel, and she felt very exhausted. The magic took its tribute at last. Maybe the whole searching would have to wait…

“Trying to freeze Evalice is tiring, right?”, he joked.

 

“I did not want to freeze your kingdom. I wanted to make a snowman out of you, Kit,” she yawned. In any case, the thought of getting into her warm pillow and covers was the most welcoming thought. She gave the slipper back to Kit, and he escorted her back into the palace, where a servant took care that she would find her room. She laughed and playfully punched Kit into the chest when saying goodnight. He chuckled. But he was all too aware at how her mood could change from a minute to the other. It was truly exciting to be among her, almost magical. Magical in a different way than it had been with the mysterious girl. His forgetful girl. He missed out a breath, a heartbeat.

 

_Magic. That’s it._

 

Sometimes the most illogical answer was the most likely one. He went back to his father who was busy in saying his goodbyes to the guests, or at least his goodnights. The times when he really said goodbyes, seemed to have gotten longer and longer over the years, for he could never know when to see a person ever again. And this night… well. Kit was almost sick with fear, and was hoping for a wonder. So many incredible things had happened in this night. Why couldn’t the magic simply continue?

“It happens so easily that people fall out of your lives, son,” the king said whistfully. “One minute they are here, and then they are just a fading and far away memory. A good memory, but nothing but a memory.”

They said goodbye to the Princess Chelina and her brother, and that one went pretty short, although still on good terms. For where was a reason to part ill? Where are reasons to be unkind to people anyway?

“If you have a chance, you do something about it. Right?”

“Exactly. So the Princess who has lost her shoe…”

“How did this reach you?”, kit asked baffled.

“The guards are pretty talkative.”

“But not very helpful, if you ask me…”

Father and son shared a grin, and then they said their goodbyes to Princess Mei-Mei. She sincerely thanked them for the wonderful evening, and told them how much she had enjoyed it. And how it held quite some surprises for her. At that, Kit smirked, and grinned widely. Next were the Tremaines, looking quite grim as they took the stairs, but then put on their most harming smile. Since they were of no further importance, King and Prince merely nodded at them, wishing them a good way home.

“So back to that forgetful one.”

“Really? You call her that now?”

“Do you know her name?”, the king asked, and Kit shook his head. “Well, there. And I call her that because she lost her shoe. Did you somehow scare her off?”

“I have no idea, but Queen Elsa was very persistent on me having made a mistake,” Kit laughed. “You should have seen her…”

“Better not. The guards have told me everything. She is not someone you would like as an enemy. And completely different from your girl in blue, I gather.”

Kit took himself a moment before he answered, because it was hard for him to agree. For he felt, if there was magic involved with that girl, too, she and Elsa were actually quite alike, yet different when it came to their temper. Although, in the forest she had quite given him the talk. And so he answered something else instead.

“So what do you think about the mysterious princess?”

The King grinned.

“The question would rather be: what do _you_ think of her, son?”

Kit sighed.

“I simply know I have to find her again. I must.”

The king raised an eyebrow.

“But surely not tonight.”

Kit agreed. For tonight, he would simply remember the magical moments, the fun he had, the time he had shared with the girl from the forest. And he just wanted to relive that feeling, the memories. But most of all: the certainty that he wanted to share far more than just an evening with this magical girl.

 

Elsa tried hard to sleep, but couldn’t. She listened to Anna’s deep slumber, and wondered about that magical shoe. Back in Arendelle, she had talked to the trolls about her magic, and magic in general. She remembered them speaking of fairy godmothers who sort of seemed to take the place of trolls in the countries down south. Each Fairy Godmother was assigned to one family, they had said. But sometimes there would pass many generations until they would reveal themselves in times of need. Elsa remembered how lovely and truly wonderful she had found that notion.

Could it be that in this night, a Fairy Godmother had gotten to work? But why exactly? Truly, it was special to come in glass slippers, but why had it to be glass slippers? Why had the mysterious princess needed the magic? And why did she have to run away at midnight? Well, the last one was easy: the magic did not last forever, and those images of a clock striking twelve spoke for themselves. According to the prince, the girl had been hesitant about telling who she was. Maybe she was someone who had not been allowed… Nonsense. That had been the whole attraction about the ball: that it had been open to everyone. So why a girl that had met the prince before would need magic and shoes out of glass in order to come? And why would she say something about ‘lizards and pumpkins’?

_Think Elsa, think._

The girl had been running. Running very fast. She had seemed afraid.

_Everything might be different._

Elsa remembered the last time she herself had been running that hard. She had also been afraid. Of people’s reactions to who she truly was, to her powers, to what she had done. And since she had tried to protect Anna, it had always been the most frightening notion that her sister would truly know her. Which was why she had been so afraid to be close to her. As she was.

Maybe – just maybe – the girl in blue had been running for similar reasons. For the spell - whatever the spell contained – would cease at midnight. Elsa smiled compassionately.

And with that thought which seemed next to a tiny realisation, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a longer time than I thought. But exam time is finally starting, so the next chapter will most certainly have to wait for a while...  
> Hope you liked it anyway! :)))


	6. Don't let them see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the statue of the new king is constructed, Anna sees Ella again, and Kit keeps on pondering about letting go an the fear of opening up to people.

**Chapter 6: Don’t let them see**

Elsa saw how Kit’s fingers were shaking when they finally left the chapel from the memorial service. But it was not like they could just all go to bed. No. Actually, the Grand Duke had requested an ‘urgent appointment’ in the new king’s study which apparently could not wait. She saw how he tried to be brave, how he tried to have an open ear and heart to anyone who wanted to talk about the deceased king. And there was another things she witnessed: not a single person asked how he really felt, apart from the Captain of the Guards and some of his former brothers in arms from the war. He put on a smile, and was kind. To everyone. Even to those who only charmed themselves into him hoping they might secure an advantageous position at court.

_Don’t let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don’t feel._

Elsa shivered, and Anna looked at her with a silent question in her eyes. She shook her head. It shouldn’t be for Anna to worry. In fact, she should not worry so much herself. Then again – that’s what people did: worrying for their friends. And that’s what Kit was to her: a good friend. And if it lay within her powers, she would help him getting through all of this. She wondered if the mysterious girl had been at the memorial service, or if she would be there for the funeral next week. Everyone would honour this king…

 

Kit was not able to believe his eyes when he saw what the Grand Duke had installed in his study. One of the finest and foremost masters of sculptors stood there, his tools in his hands, beside him, a head high block of stone. Questioningly, he addressed the Grand Duke.

“What does this mean?”

“There has to be a statue in the village, my king. In the middle of the village, so that everyone sees that you are the king who loves his people. It’s as simple as that.”

Kit shook his head, his tears coming back into his eyes.

“You cannot mean that. Not today.”

The Grand Duke rolled his eyes.

“The people have to know who their king is. If you forget to do that, they might forget it. If they forget it, you might have to face rebellion as it happened in France last year. No monarchy was torn down, but many students died. Do you want that?”

Kit breathed in, and out. He clenched his jaw. He wanted to scream, to shake some sense into his father’s closest advisor.

_It is my father, for god’s sake, who died yesterday. My father! Why cannot you be kind, at least for a week? Just one week!_

He did say nothing of that. It was as if his whole body was frozen to the ground. He felt anger, he felt fury. Unconsciously, his hand went to his sword at his right side.

“Oh, yes, that’s a good position. A very good position, if I may remark that, Sire… You’ve got talent in standing model!”, the sculptor remarked happily. “This little statue will be used as a model for the big one in the village. Can we start?”

Before Kit was able to say something, the Grand Duke clapped his hands and nodded. Kit only heard through a fog that they would start the statue in the village I the next days, and that already a huge block of stone had been brought there. He breathed in, and out. He did not want this. But why couldn’t he have the courage to say no to this? He felt overrun. He felt smashed to the ground.

 

“The gardens are truly beautiful. So much more variety than back home, even in summer.”, Elsa wondered as Anna took her through the Royal Park, taking in every scent, every colour, every lovely sound, even if it was just the wind blowing through the leaves.

“I wonder if Prince… the King has brought her here,” Anna pondered.

“I guess.”

“Then Ella had quite a long way to run!”

Elsa wanted to laugh out, but suddenly… Anna… what?

“You… know her _name_?”

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes, I saw her when she got out of her carriage!”

“Why haven’t you told me or Kit sooner?”

“You never wanted to listen! You guys did not let me in!”

Elsa frowned, her face becoming sad. She was sorry. Again, she had left Anna out of something important, even if it was not so important to herself. Again, she had not trusted her sister enough, or listened for her guidance. She had told her of the events of the night, but had not allowed her to speak in.

“I am doing a sorry job as a sister, don’t I?”, she asked.

“You have only just started, don’t blame yourself,” Anna comforted her. “And not every girl has a sister who can let it snow whenever the girl wants to do ice sledding.”

Elsa smiled at that and embraced her sister. It lasted for many minutes, for this was just Elsa’s way to put things right.

“I have to go now,” Anna said. “The Royal Housekeeper asked me to supervise the construction of that hideous statue in the village. She is currently going crazy with all the work that has to be done for the funeral. Tons of new people will arrive, and the day sort of has to be scheduled down to the second.”

Before Elsa could stop her to at least tell the king about the girl’s name, Anna ran away, almost knocking over one of the servants. It actually happened to be the same one she had smashed on the night of the ball. Confusion and horror was written upon the poor guy’s face. He became aware of Elsa, got hurriedly to his feet and ran away, actually knocking another servant over himself.

“The King has asked to see you in his study, your Majesty,” this servant mumbled, and passed out. Elsa rolled her eyes, ad ordered one of the other servants standing around to fetch the court physician.

 

The main sculptor and his men were doing excellent work, Anna would have to give them that. They used the smaller model statue with ever so much accuracy, looked at it not twice, not thrice, but many times until they were allowed to continue on the grander work. Many of the villagers had come to the place to watch the spectacle, young maidens would swoon over the developing features of the king’s face, giggling that they would come there every day just to see the king’s handsome face.

And then the sculptors were finished, and left without a word to Anna or anyone, for that matter.

One of the maidens from behind came closer, looking sad and thoughtful at once.

“Do you like it?”; Anna asked politely, without really noticing her face.

“Couldn’t they have some mercy on him?”, the girl asked quietly. “His father died a week ago, after all. He is not even buried.”

Anna smirked.

“That’s what the king said, you know. But some people seem to think that _moving on_ can’t wait.”

The maiden shook her head, and her next words seemed to be soaked in tears.

“This is anything, but not moving on.”

“Honey, are you cry…”, Anna turned around, and was startled. It was Ella who stood beside her! Beautiful Ella, who had astonished the prince, had astonished the whole ballroom! Her face lit up.

“Ella! How good to see you!” She hugged her, and was surprised how fragile she suddenly seemed, like thin porcelain. “Even if it’s hard to recognize you without… you know.”

Ella made an attempt to run away, but recognized some of the palace guards nearby. If she would run, Anna might call them out. And then… she was not ready for anything that would come after. She simply was not ready. So she stayed, and looked Anna straight in the eyes.

“That’s who I am. Who I really am.”

“Not too bad…But anyway, come along, Kit is totally waiting for you! He will be so happy to see you, you must come!” Anna tried to take her hands, but Ella shook her head gently.

“It is not as simple as that,” Ella whispered. “I… I might not be who he expects. That night, he thought I would be a princess! And I did not correct him. I lied to him because it all felt like a dream, I deceived just to get into the palace. I… I am a servant in my… Things have been a bit odd and disturbing, lately. My life has turned upside down, how can I possibly… burden him with that?”

“Tell him your story could be a start.”, Anna wondered. “He loves you, I am sure!”

“This is not the point,” Ella answered with a sad smile, swallowing. “Alright, it might be a point. But… things are not as simple as that. He is expected to marry a princess, and even if he should consider me, which… I do not know anything about being a queen. I have no idea of such things…”

She dragged Anna behind some buildings, the princess of Arendelle had just enough time to signal one of the guards that everything was fine. Fortunately, the Captain, who had seen Ella and might remember her face, was not among the guards. Behind the building, Ella leaned against the wall, and suddenly, the tears came. Anna put her arm around her slim shoulders. Again, she was surprised how small and slim everything about that girl was. Where did she live? How was she treated?

“I am sure Kit will teach you.”

Ella laughed.

“I don’t want to be unkind to you, Anna. You have been so nice to me. But… this one night… it was perfect. The moments were. What if the reality, when Kit wakes up, is not like that? When he wants to relive those moments, and… realizes that you cannot go back in time to a wonderful memory and… _resculpture_ it like a statue? If he regrets this choice one day, and realizes that a dream is not enough?”

Anna could not find an answer at first. It was really hard, and the doubts that Ella had were really justified. Doubtful, like Kristof had been about Hans. She smiled.

“You will never know, Ella, unless you let him in, and let him see.”

Ella took a deep breath.

“You do have a point. It would take… courage. A lot of it.”

“Do you have it?”

Without answering, Ella walked towards the statue again, looked closely into the king’s face. She seemed to imagine all the words she might say to him, and Anna could see her shaking, her fingers, and her knees. Her expression grew panicked, but she forced herself to keep looking into the statue’s face. It was also visible that many other things bothered the blonde girl as she stared at the statue. Anna walked over to her, and gently touched her shoulder. Ella took her hand.

“Please don’t tell him about me. Not yet,” Ella whispered. “Should it become necessary… he will find me in the house close to the woods. He will have to ask for the ragged servant girl. He shall ask for Cinderella.”

Anna furrowed her brows, but decided not to ask. This was not her story, this time. It was not her right to interfere much more. And Ella needed time. And maybe… a sign. A sign from Kit. And maybe a sign from home that… whatever Ella would have to do. Or _Cinderella._ Whatever that meant again. It became clear to her that it was really not that easy for her new friend to just go to the palace and demand an audience with the king. Things truly seemed complicated. She would have to respect her wish. Even if she did not understand everything.

“Alright.”

Ella gave her a kind, grateful smile.

“Thank you. For letting me decide.”

And it was clearly visible how much that meant to the blonde girl.

 

“You are going to be okay, I think. No person has to be perfect at their father’s funeral.”

Kit looked up from all the documents and plans that were laying out before the two of them, and it was quite open to see how uncomfortable he was. The funeral was in a few hours.

“How was it for you?”, he asked.

Elsa breathed in, and turned her back on him.

“I did not attend.”

“What?”, Kit asked with a gasp. Elsa did not seem like someone to miss her own parent’s funeral.

Elsa took another breath, and turned back to him, facing him.

“You saw my magic. You saw what happens when I get furious. At that time… I thought locking myself away from the world would be a solution for my problem. That way, I could not hurt anyone who is close to me. I already had hurt Anna, nearly killed her. It was only for the chief of the trolls that she survived, but it was necessary that she never again should see my power. And with that, our isolation began. The gates were closed, and for years, we did not see each other again. In fact… I did not want to let her, or anyone, see what I am capable of. So the last thing I saw of my parents was that I could not say goodbye to them properly when they sailed away.”

Elsa felt her tears starting to fall from her eyes, and rubbed tem away angrily, and little tears of ice fell to the ground, were they would lie for a couple of minutes.

“I did not let anyone in.”

Kit swallowed. Slowly, he walked towards her and gently hugged her. She was ice cold. E almost baked away. She seemed to calm down a little, and after some minutes she became warm again.

“And I see that you tried to do the same at the remembrance service. You tried to be strong, be the good one. Not to let them see. But someone will see, eventually. You only can influence what they see.”

The King bit his lip, and began to pace the room from one side to the other, looking longingly through the window as if the power of his gaze could… did he really think of the girl at this moment?

“I just believe that… I would wish that she could see that side of me first. That she… I would so wish to see her face among the crowd at the funeral, you know,” he finally said, it was almost a sigh. “I maybe would not walk to her. I would see her face, and that would make me strong. Just so.”

He drew his hands through his raven hair, and Elsa guessed that this was not the end of it.

“I am mourning my father, but all the same… I want to be with her. Ad it is still hard for me to understand why she left. It seemed so urgent, or did she just become uncomfortable with me? That she does not want to be with me at all? That… I am not good enough for her?”

Elsa shook her head, and walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. With a single movement of her hand, snowflakes were forming a picture of the girl’s face. It was a bit foggy, for it was hard for her to remember. She had not told Kit the name yet. But considering the reasons she might had had to run… perhaps it was not for her to tell the secret. Kit smiled at the image out of snow.

“When everyone found out of my power,” Elsa began to explain. “I ran away. I could not bear to see their reactions. I wanted to protect the people I loved. I did not want them to think differently of me. It happened anyway, but… I went to the mountains, and shut the doors. I did not let them see, I let everything go. The storm went on raging, because I could not face reality. I did not want to face it.”

“I am sorry to hear this. What… helped you?”

“Love. My sister’s love. As I helped her with my love.”

He smiled again.

“What I am trying to say with this,”, she explained again. “Maybe she ran away because she was afraid you might see her differently. Maybe she is someone else than a princess. Midnight is a magical hour. And magic had helped her to come to the ball. So something or someone prevented her from coming in the first place. So what if she just was afraid? I mean, first love and all that is already a big thing, I guess.”

They both chuckled.

“And then she found out that you are not just that guy from next door, you know? It must have felt as if a palace just literally fell down on her.”

Kit chuckled.

“Quite literally.”

Then he became serious again, looks at the disappearing cloud, picturing her lovely face in front of him. He so hoped to be worthy of seeing her again. To hear her voice, telling him to do things that are not the usual. To swim against the stream, no matter how hard that was.

“Maybe she ran away because she could not let me in yet.”

“She could not let it go yet.”

For fear is a thing stronger than most people think. Courage had to grow, until there was a sign. Kit assumed that maybe it was both about him, and about herself. Maybe she had wanted to give him the chance to dream of what could have been, to dream a perfect little life, and maybe for herself the same. A dream to hold on to. A dream to carry both through all the grief and the trials life would offer them.

The clouds outside lifted, although it still rained. A rainbow appeared. Perhaps they both had to await a sign.

“Once the period of mourning is over, I will try my best to find her.”

 

 

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Gothamazon: Really? It never occured to me that such a direction might happen.^^ I am not someone to break up ships.^^ I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)


	7. People with magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa meets another person with magic, and although the Grand Duke has no magical powers at all, he is able to pull off a trick...

** Chapter 7: People with magic **

****

Elsa and Anna had both been sure that they had caught a glimpse of Ella in the crowds who attended the procession of the carriage that showed the coffin around until it had been time to bring it into the royal crypt. Kit, however, seemed not to notice anything. His face had been like stone, sheltering himself. Sometimes, his eyes would light up as if he would be remembering a funny or heartfelt moment with his father.

“I wonder when he is done with this and we can get back to normal. To affairs of the state,” the Grand Duke mumbled as he was riding beside Elsa. She gave him a furious look, until his moustache seemed to be covered lightly in ice. He furrowed his brows in a confused manner.

“You are never truly done with grieving your parents. Not if you have loved them,” Elsa hissed angrily. Then she remembered not to use her magic too often, and it got warm again. The suspicious look of the statesman, though, stayed.

“Give him time to recover, your Grace.”

With that, Elsa turned her horse and rode off. She really needed to blow off some steem, and the official part of the funeral was over. She smiled at Anna, told her she was alright, which she was, she just needed…

“You just need to let the storm inside you free,” Anna laughed, and petted her horse. “Better you do it somewhere else. But call for me if you need me. I am always there for you.”

Elsa nodded. She knew that she could always rely on her sister. She felt bad, still. For she, herself, had not been really there for her. Apart from allowing her and Kristoff to marry, that is. So she rode, urging her horse to run faster, until she came to the edge of the woods, where a beautiful house was. Elsa was amazed by how lovely it seemed, as if it had been taken straight from a legend. A carriage had just arrived, and another horse. Out of the carriage, three women stepped out, whom Elsa recognized as the Tremaines. Quietly, she hid back behind a tree, signalling her horse to be silent. From behind the tree, she peaked, and saw Ella going off her horse. For some reason, she did not follow the Tremaines inside, although she seemed to belong there. Elsa couldn’t hear what Lady Tremaine said to the blonde girl, but it seemed to upset her greatly, for she held on tightly to her horse, shaking.

_Why doesn’t she run away from there? Why doesn’t she try to find a better place?_

Ella stood before the house, gazing at it, while her body slowly stilled again, then, she went around the house and disappeared. Maybe she went through the… servant’s doors. She was a servant girl. A mistreated servant girl. Maybe that was the reason she had run away… A servant girl could probably end up with a plain soldier or any apprentice, but with a prince? That had yet to happen. On the other hand, there were Anna and Kristoff. But the law might be different in Evalice, Elsa thought. She felt sorry for this girl. She understood her running away – who would immediately want to take such a risk? To be seen as she truly was. For Elsa, there were not many things as frightening as that. And she had just been different because of her magic, which was actually something she was now proud of.

“Let it go,” she whispered. “Go, and don’t look back. Everything else will… somehow be just fine.”

Suddenly, she was touched by something perky on her back, and almost screamed. She turned around, and saw an old beggar woman behind her. Elsa furrowed her brows, and touched the branch the woman was holding. There it was again. The same feeling. Like the glass slippers, there was more. Elsa grinned, and cupped the beggar woman’s chin, and immediately her face turned into that of a gorgeous woman.

“So it’s true what the trolls have been saying,” she finally mused after a while. “There are Fairy Godmothers.” The Fairy Godmother smirked.

Elsa looked to the house.

“Are you the one of this family?”

The Fairy shook her head.

“I am Ella’s.”

“So servants are not included in the family?”

She sighed.

“She is not a servant. She should not be one, if there was any kindness in those women. Family – even if you are not related by blood – should care. Should cherish.”

Elsa’s brow rose, and her mouth was wide open. She blinked.

“What? How…”

“It does not matter,” the Fairy said with a sad smile. “Ella stays, because she is kind, because she loves this house which should be hers. She has courage to stay. She believes.”

Elsa shook her head.

“I would not call that courage. This is self torment. I have only seen this, but… how can she endure this? Don’t you want to help her? You brought her to the ball, sure you can…”

The Fairy Godmother smiled again which stopped Elsa’s words.

“You cannot solve every problem with magic, Queen Elsa. You should know that.”

Before Elsa could ask her what else could solve this problem in particular, especially since Ella seemed not wanting to leave, blue dust enveloped the Fairy Godmother, and she disappeared. She supressed a curse, and turned back to look at the house. Maybe she could help. Maybe she needed evidence of Ella’s treatment… Or she could conspire amongst her sister. It was common for queens and princesses to have a lady’s maid, wasn’t it? But first, she should speak with Anna. Besides, it was growing dark, and she referred not to go into this house right now, although the Tremaines would probably not hurt her. She saw light appearing on the highest tower of the place, and managed to catch the silhouette of someone who could just be Ella. She smiled, and sent some snowflakes picturing Kit’s face to her, when two lizards crawled around her feat. She screamed in surprise, ran to her horse, and before anyone in the house could catch sight of her, she was away.

 

Elsa had just brought her horse into the stables, when in the blink of an eye, she found herself face to face with the Grand Duke. He stood tall before her, right in her way. She swallowed, and tried a smile.

“A nice night for a ride, isn’t it, Your Grace?”

He ignored her remark, and came closer.

“I know what you did, you Majesty Queen Elsa. Earlier, and at the Ball. I am not a fool, mind you. I know what I saw.”

“And what did you see?”

He came closer again, grabbed her hand and pinned her against a wall, until he could whisper in her ear.

“Magic.”

She turned her face away from him, breathed in, and smelled whiskey. Some merchants had offered it for her and Anna to try, and both had been disgusted.

“Do you have issues with magic?”, she finally asked, as she could sense that he would not go away.

“Not personally, I guess,” he said quietly. “Now and then, it is nice to see some jolly tricks. But… if magical people prevent the king from fulfilling his duty, if they interfere with my plans…”

“Your plans don’t seem to be the king’s plans, if you recall, your graceless Grace.”, she hissed.

“Oh, they will be, trust me. Once you are gone, you cannot influence him anymore.”

She laughed.

“I had no plans to travel anytime soon. I must disappoint you.”

Now it was the Grand Duke’s turn to laugh, and for a bit, he released her hand. Anna had been right. He _was_ creepy. And definitely not just for the strange moustache.

“Maybe the following will change your mind, Queen Elsa.”

From his back, he put a roll of paper into her sight, and opened it. He gestured to read it, which was difficult in the dim light of the stables, but she was able to. And it shocked her.

 

_By the honour and laws of the Kingdom of Evalice,_

_With this decree, any form of magic, wizardry and other uncanny things are to be prohibited. Furthermore, any magical objects are to be destroyed. People using magic shall from this day on restrain from such activities for they prove to be of great danger to the kingdom and his Majesty, King Christopher. Should these orders not be followed, these crimes shall be charged with death through the pyre. Magical people and those related to them are banned from the kingdom, never to return, or they shall endure the same fate. Should any person hide someone or something of sorcery, these will also be banned._

_This is the word of the King, and so it is law._

_King Christopher of Evalice._

Elsa gasped, and then stared at the document. She could not believe her eyes. Had Kit really signed this? When? And… if he had done it… how safe was she? Had he ever been her friend? What kind of man was he? Did he prove to be another person she and Anna had mistrusted? Maybe Ella was better off alone… but could that be what the Grand Duke wanted? She needed to think! She raised her eyes to the Grand Duke. She did not care so much for herself, but for Anna. And, in fact, for Ella. If Ella was to be associated with the sisters of Arendelle, her fate would be…And then, how would the girl explain her coming to the ball? That someone just had been kind to her? Not a single person at the court would believe her. And even the king would be powerless. Elsa decided. Friednship and love meant sacrifices.

“When shall I leave, your Grace?”, she whispered.

“I knew you are not entirely blind to reasonable arguments, my Queen,” the Grand Duke said mockingly.

“Get to the point and answer my question!”, Elsa called angrily. “Or I will reconsider how _reasonable_ you are.”

“I have given this to every Royal Caller in the kingdom. There is a special trumpet installed. If you do not take your leave within the next two days, it will be used, and this will be law. If you go, I will get them away after one month.”

Elsa could not catch her breath. In two days, the official mourning period was over. Of course, black banners would still be raised every Sunday, and the king would still not be allowed to marry for three months. But he would be allowed to become engaged. She stared at the Grand Duke. He had not given up upon marrying the King to Princess Chelina. She wished she could stab him with her stare. She did not wish to freeze him, for that would truly be a crime… Frozen Champagne was fun, a frozen Grand Duke, however, was not so hilarious. She balled her hands into fists. This whole adventure had turned so much different. Maybe Kit had something to do with it. Maybe not. But she could not play this game any longer, if it was Anna’s life that depended upon it. Not if there were more innocent Fairy Godmothers, or other magical creatures who were not guilty of frozen champagne and smashed political plans.

“I will tell my sister, then.”

She pushed the Grand Duke away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, I know. But I am sort of finished with writing this, and the updates will come more often :) Hope you like it still!


	8. Do you deserve her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upset Anna bursts into Kit, and he quickly has to come up with a plan that will help both the sisters as well as with his search for the mysterious princess...

** Chapter 8: Do you deserve her? **

 

During the night, Kit paid another visit to the chapel were the funeral service had been held. He had not been able to truly say goodbye earlier. In terms of spirituality, it was always easier for him to be alone and pray. So he went to the grand table were many candles had been put on and lit. On the floor, there lay many letters – people telling him how sorry they were, how they were sure he would be a brilliant king.

“I am not sure myself,” he uttered to himself after reading one of them. Of course, those words were just incredibly kind, and he was thankful for that. One should always embrace kindness than scorn it because it might hit a wrong spot. He sighed, took an unlit candle, lighting it at another one, and placing it beside that. However, he had not used enough wax, and therefore, the candle fell down. Supressing a curse, he quickly got it up, but one of the letters had already set fire. He took it up, and pressed it together with his hands. He hissed between is teeth as the small flames burned his skin, but at least he had avoided a pyre. Once he was sure he had taken away enough air so that there was no burning anymore, he opened his fist again. Some of the words were still readable, and he widened his eyes in shock as he was reading. _She had been there._

_Poor Kit. I also have lost my father a while ago. I know there are no words… I am with you, always. The people we love are never truly gone. From one orphan to another._

He swallowed, and the tears came again. Again, he was so thankful knowing her, so thankful that she somehow had managed to help him in this. He looked at the burning in his hand. He knew he should tend this as soon as possible, but he could not help but linger for a while. He smiled, then walked back to his quarters, calling for the court physician. She was such a good person, and he was not sure if he ever should deserve her. Maybe she needed a sign from him. A sin that would assure her that he would take her whoever she might be. He remembered those moments he had shared with her. She had told him that, no matter what life held in store for them, they would relive those memories once they were old and grey, this memory of a perfect moment. And he truly cherished this perfect memory. But to be honest, he did not want perfection. He wanted to share the whole reality with this woman, the whole package: every fear he might have, every sorrow, every fun, every excitement, every cold winter night.

Suddenly, he was rammed by an elbow which pushed him to the ground. Confused, he looked up, only to find Anna of Arendelle looking angrily at him.

“You do indeed outmatch some warriors,” he mumbled, holding his belly where she had hit him, and got up. “But I cannot quite work how I have come to deserve this.

Anna pushed out some air and shook her head.

“My sister told me everything about that proclamation of yours! It’s really great to know that we have lived under same roof with a person we cannot trust, a person who would like to see people like my sister and Ella diminished!”

She was that angry that she had forgotten all of her promise to the nice beauty, but it was out now, and she swallowed.

“Wait, who is Ella?”, he asked.

“That’s not the point,” Anna answered. “The point is, as things are, you do not deserve her.”

“What? I mean, I am not quite… What are you talking about? What proclamation?”

Anna laughed.

“Maybe you should ask your precious Grand Duke.”

Kit walked towards her. He really felt he needed to get some things straight.

“Well, he is not that precious to me. In fact, I signed tons of documents for him yesterday, as fast as I could, just to get him out of my way.”

Anna left out a breath. He couldn’t be like that. Not trustworthy, alright. But stupid? Maybe that posture on his statue had indeed given away his personality. Hopefully, Ella would not… Wait, she could not… she was not allowed to think so ill… but what if it was okay? Kit came closer, used that moment of utter confusion, and slowly let his hand rest on hers.

“Please, enlighten me, Princess Anna.”

Her gaze stayed doubtful for a few seconds more, but what was to lose here? If he would say that he knew all about that stupid proclamation, then the sisters would just leave, never set foot on this kingdom again, and Elsa would probably gladly make the winters a bit harsher for them, at least the first few. One did just not simply mess it up with the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

“Elsa just ran into our quarters. She was very upset, telling me we would have to leave immediately, as per Royal decree…”

She told him the whole plan of the Grand Duke, and Kit’s anger grew from minute to minute. Of course, he had been afraid of Elsa’ magic, but he would never… just to think of this! He did not know why his father had trusted this man for such a long time. Maybe it had been they were once equals. The Grand Duke was some fourth cousin or whatever, after all. They had grown up together, as Kit knew. His father had always been the Majesty, but to the Grand Duke, Kit would always be the toddling little boy who had thrown up in the grand hall. The Grand Duke might not betray the kingdom, but he had no personal respect for Kit.

He breathed out heavily. He could see why Anna thought he might not be worthy of… Ella’s affection, if that was her name. He could not be so sure about that. But he would make sure he was worthy of her, he would make sure he would deserve her. For clearly it had not mattered to her if he was an apprentice or a prince. She had seen his very soul laid out bare before him, they had been equals from the second they had met. At least he hoped he could equal her.

“Alright, Anna. I might have a plan. Can you quickly fetch the Captain of the Guards? The Grand Duke may not see you bringing some… alterations to the proclamation.”

He smirked, and grinned widely.

“Just alterations?”

“That will be the official version. No Royal Crier gets to see a proclamation before he has to read it out. Leads to some funny moments, but this time, this ridiculous tradition could be our advantage.”

_And it might lead to find her._

And so the Captain Cornelius had come, and Kit dictated him the new proclamation after explaining why the changes had been necessary in the first place. Cornelius was more than happy to oblige the king’s wishes, giggled with his deep, low voice all the while writing it.

“Would it not be easier to call off the proclamation?”, Anna asked eventually. The King’s friend gave her a deathly glare.

Kit laughed quietly, his eyes glimmering impishly.

“Don’t you want to have the fun of watching the Grand Duke’s reaction?”

“You are like a devil!”, she laughed.

“I am not as good as my mysterious princess, that is true.”

Anna smiled. Maybe he was ready now.

“In fact,” she began. “About your mysterious princess…”

“Yes?”

“There is a house at the edge of the woods. A ragged servant girl named Cinderella lives there. After the proclamation is sent out, go there. I am sure she will… help you.”

Kit’s head jerked up in excitement.

“For how long have you known this?”

Anna smiled sadly.

“It was not my secret to tell. I am not even sure if _she_ is ready. But I guess, time’s up.”

Cornelius, the new proclamations in his hands, went to the king.

“That house belongs to the Tremaines, though only recently. The Lady moved in there after she remarried some merchant, who has passed away a few months ago.”

Kit furrowed his brows. He had known about that house, as he had known this merchant, as he had always brought the most amazing goods from every country and kingdom. He remembered that he had bought a kite from him when he was a boy running around in the village, eager to play the commoner. And then he realized: his mysterious princess must be the daughter of this man, must be the ragged servant girl in that household.

_We are both orphans. No wonder she needed time after the ball. Her head must be spinning from so many things happening to her within less than one year._

Kit’s expression grew serious once more. If it had not been for Anna’s temper, the sisters had nearly been banished from the kingdom, and everything connected to magic – and therefore also Ella – would be endangered forever. And just because he had wanted to get rid of the Grand Duke, that he had signed every single document without reading properly. He sent an apologetic look to the princess.

“I am probably still an apprentice, failing at some tasks,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I still have to learn… my trade.”

Anna laughed, and nodded.

“But I guess both Elsa and I have to, as well. Otherwise, we are going to be strange monarchs.”

Anna went away now, followed by Cornelius, while Kit stayed in the chapel. He looked at the little note again, the burn in his hand – he had entirely forgotten about it – it was stinging again. He would still have to learn a lot. But maybe he could do it alongside his queen. But goodness - the burn truly hurt! Maybe some ice might help…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this still!


	9. The Proclamation and its Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proclamation is made and Elsa runs into the mysterious Girl who ran away...

** Chapter 9: The Proclamation and its Effects **

 

Elsa endured many of the Grand Dukes interrogating gazes for the next two days, but when he asked her if she simply did not fear death, she answered:

“Don’t underestimate my powers, your Grace. You caught me unaware the other night, but you do not want another war. You told me so, didn’t you?”

She walked closer to him, the air suddenly filled with tiny snowflakes for a couple of seconds.

“You would lose against giant snowmen and icy winds.”

He swallowed. He had told her himself that the kingdom could not afford another war, at least not so soon. And from what he knew of her, and of the legends of Arendelle, ice would be the tiniest problem. There were still the tales of the trolls. Folk sang songs about giant monsters, walking buckly, ravaging the country with dark magic, stealing the farm animals and eating them, having to hide during the day in order not to be turned into stone. But maybe the Queen and her sister would not be fast enough, and the Royal hunters could catch them and bring them to fall. But why was she so calm about all of this? That night in the stables… she had been terribly afraid, probably mostly because of her sister…

Elsa held her head high and followed one of the guards who would accompany her into the village – the Royal Crier would read out the proclamation in a few hours. And maybe she would find Ella there, and bring her to Kit, or at least talk properly to her. And tell her that running away might not always be the best solution, even if people were afraid of others knowing. Anna would stay at the palace together with Kit, making sure the Grand Duke would not do anything foolish, or at least watch his reaction. Maybe this would give him away. Kit could not banish the Grand Duke without further proof. And maybe arranging a proclamation that declared magic to be prohibited in order to ensure the security of the kingdom, would not be enough.

 

“I just do hope this proclamation gives my voice justice!”, the royal crier grumbled when he pulled out the paper out if it box. Elsa grinned at those words. This guy was just as pompous as many of the servants in the palace: incredibly posh, a little bit arrogant, but very useless when they were actually needed. She watched him as he quickly skimmed through the proclamation with his eyes, watched him chuckling, quickly touching his own chin while doing so.

“Oh, this is going to be fun, I guess…”

Elsa rolled her eyes as he harrumphed loudly, gesturing to the palace guards to bring everyone to the main court of the village.

“Hear, people, listen! Listen to me! _Be all quiet!”,_ he cried, the last sentence directed at a goose that probably did just not get anything of what he was saying.

“Let it be known that our new King of Evalice declares his love…” There were some whistles. “His love for the mysterious princess who was wearing glass slippers at the ball. His request is that she leaves for the Royal Palace and present herself to him. For if it is her free will, her choice, and…”

Before the next words, he shook his head, furrowed his brow and grinned widely.

“And corresponding to her feelings, he will plight his troth with her, and marry her within a proper and grand ceremony.”

There were gasps over the courtyard, and Elsa imagined the Grand Dukes expression at this very moment.

 

Anna watched his face carefully. With every word that was read out, the former expression vanished, changing into something completely different, often so fast that she was not able to make out what it was. In the beginning, once the Grand Duke realized the words were wrong, that it wasn’t what he had intended, it might have been an odd mixture of horror and something else. Then, confusion. In the end, she thought his upper lip was twitching with sarcasm. He probably did not believe that this mysterious princess would ever be found. But there was never disappointment. He did well in hiding his emotions. Or he had played these games far too long…

“It is just a move to him,” Kit whispered.

“A move?”

The King nodded as they both watched the Grand Duke disappearing into his quarters.

“He knows how those games work. He maybe did not get what he wants this time, but… I am sure in no time he has another plan, another trick to play.”

Anna sighed.

“You make him sound like the true evil magician who should be banned. Court intrigues – I think the simple words from privileged born people can be more harmful than a hand full of magic.”

Kit laughed, and turned his face towards her.

“That’s exactly how I think! There are so many lies in here. But I will change that. Or at least I will try.”

_And all I need for that is an honest country girl, who hopefully loves me. People ae wrong if they think she would bring nothing. She will bring truth and love._

Elsa watched the girls and their mothers beginning to lose their senses on the courtyard. They ran to the Royal Crier, wanting to know more details. Just as she wanted to turn around and ride back to the palace, she caught sight of Ella who looked as if she had turned into stone, her facial expression mirroring fear, excitement, insecurity and hope all at once. The Queen of Arendelle went to her. Just then, Ella regained her motions, saw Elsa, and wanted to run away. Elsa sighed. She had hoped she would not have to do this, but this girl seriously had to stop running! So she did a slight movement of her hands, and ice built itself from Ella’s feet to the ground so that she could not move. She looked terrified, and her shoulders finally gave in. Before anyone else could see this, Elsa stopped the magic.

“I hope your feet won’t get too cold,” she said gently. “I saw you. Why do you run away… again?”

She took Ellas hand, ignored the Tremaine girls who were openly staring at the two of them. Ella closed her eyes - whatever the outcome might be, she would hear it from Lady Tremaine. She needed…

Ella swallowed.

“There is the other glass slipper. I need it. Otherwise, they will not…”

Elsa laughed.

“Do you really think that? Do you truly believe that the King needs a slipper to recognize you? The guards will let you in if you come with me.”

Ella sighed and looked to the ground.

“Maybe… I need the slipper. To… convince myself I am that mystery princess. It is just…” she tried to regain her mind, and began to pace around. “When we met in that forest, we both did not know who we were, and were able to just… picture who the other _could_ be. It was like a fantasy. At the ball, he mistook me for a princess, which… I am clearly not. I am not ashamed of that.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Elsa walked towards her and laid down her hands on her shoulder.

“I just don’t know if I am… truly ready for this. An apprentice at the palace? Just fine. A prince? Complicated. A king? Never, ever thought of that! And all that he can expect… and all he gets is a peasant girl that used magic to get to the ball. There… are people who can offer more.”

Tears were swelling in her eyes, and she whipped them away.

“I never wanted to… I never wanted to be a Princess, or a Queen. But I fell in love with an apprentice of the palace… and now I am just afraid of the truth.”

Although Elsa was now really losing her patience with this girl, she tried to stay kind, and just let out a huge breath.

“Listen. I watched this fellow for quite a while now. He invited the whole kingdom just for you. After you left, he thought very hard on why that was so, and how he could find you. And now he has declared his love for you. Publicly. Do you really doubt him, or do you doubt yourself?”

Finally, Ella looked up again, smiling. The expression in her eyes grew more confident now. She nodded, but still insisted on first going back to her home – her belongings were still there. She could not go without all the memories and little gifts from her parents. Elsa asked one of the palace guards to borrow her a second horse, and without further explanations, she and Ella rode to that little house at the edge of the woods, just as the carriage with the stepsisters was rolling by. Ella hesitated. They were still in the shadow of the trees. It might be the last time she would see this house. Her throat suddenly felt aching. Should she really go to the palace? She did not know the life there, and here… she would know what would happen every single day of her life. It was not nice, but it was… safe. Elsa sensed these doubts – maybe girls who ran away had simply a lot in common. And doubts belonged to that.

“It is alright to doubt, Ella,” she whispered. “But from what I have seen the other day when I was here, and from what I saw at the ball, and what I see now – you have come too far to give up who you are now. The past is tempting, but you have to keep going. Your path does not end here. It begins here.”

Ella nodded, and took a deep breath, and finally got off the horse.

“Have courage and be kind,” she whispered.

“What is that?”; Elsa asked curiously.

“My mother told me that years ago, when she died,” Ella told her quietly, her eyes not leaving the house. “Whenever life should offer me obstacles, I should always remember to be just like that.”

“Well,” Elsa thought out loud. “Then have courage now, and say goodbye to everything you really want to leave in the past. Be kind to yourself, say goodbye to the bad things in life and take for yourself what you want!”

Startled, Ella looked Elsa in the eyes. Shocked, the Queen of Arendelle realized that maybe Ella had never thought about that aspect of those words. How old had she been when her mother had told her this? Had she thought that being kind meant… Goodness, this girl must had had a tough time in life, especially with these women, however that might have happened. Ella smiled.

“I will be right back.”

 

The young maiden ran to the house, just in time so that she was able to get in with her stepsisters who instantly started bickering and nagging at her in what seemed to be an interrogation. Elsa could not hear the exact words, but saw that Ella was not replying. Maybe saying goodbye would not take so long, for there were things in life you don’t wish to farewell. To make sure that nobody would play a trick, she lead the two horses towards the house, and waited.

She waited quite a long time. From the highest tower, however, she could suddenly hear loud voices, although she could not make out what it was. She furrowed her brows. What was going on in there? Suddenly, there was a _“NO!”,_ a desperate word, and it seemed to come from Ella. Should she go in there and…?

Moments later, Lady Tremaine stepped outside, holding the other glass slipper in her hands, looking as if she was sorry.

“So what about her? Does she take longer?”

“Oh, I am so sorry, my dear,” the red haired woman said. “But dear Ella has changed her mind to come. She told me herself that she does not love the king.”

Elsa’s mouth was left open, and Lady Tremaine handed over the glass slipper to her. Just as she touched the glass, she felt this echo of magic, but also an echo of a blur of feelings that was not gone yet. Ellas emotions, as if the shoe was carrying feelings, and had a memory of its own… she saw things. She felt things. She heard.

“I tried to persuade her, telling her that love might grow, but… she is too good, after all, to play a trick on our beloved monarch. I am so sorry for all your inconvenience!”

The Lady of the house turned, leaving Elsa, together with a slipper made of glass that told her a story in a language of magic that she did not know would exist.


	10. To let it go

**Chapter 10: To let it go**

 

Anna and Kit paced nervously through the room. Elsa should have been back by now, and Kit was eager to finally let Ella know that he loved her. Not by an official declaration. He wanted to tell her in person, no matter what her answer would be. Should she reject him, he… he wiped with his hand through his already unruly hair. He simply did not know. He felt… helpless.

“Oh, do stop, Kit, you are making me nervous!”, Anna suddenly shouted. “Honestly!”

Kit laughed.

“You’re not any different! Could say the same to you!”

Anna wanted to protest, when suddenly the doors flung open, and one of the guards stood before them breathlessly, the Captain and the Grand Duke behind him.

“I need to speak with you, your Majesty!”, the man said. “Even if his Grace was determined…”

“I was simply worried that his Majesty had more important things to attend to,” the Grand Duke explained, but Kit cut his words quickly with a gesture of his hand.

“As you see, I am doing nothing. So anything you say will be important to me.”

The guard bowed to him, suddenly remembering his manners, fumbling around with his hat, bowed a second time, swallowed, and began to sweat. Kit sighed, and nodded to a servant who gave the man a glass of water.

“So,” Kit finally said after several minutes of awkward silence. “What is it that you have to tell me?”

“Of course, your Majesty,” the guard mumbled, and then cleared his throat, took another sip from his glass. “I accompanied Queen Elsa into the village. After the Royal Crier had delivered his message, I saw her taking with a blonde girl with whom she then rode away. And… I do not know if you remember, Sire, but I was guarding the stairs at the night of the ball. I saw the girl’s face, and it resembles that of the mysterious princess.”

The man became uncomfortable as he saw the shock on his king’s face, as he saw how the Grand Due’s face grew red with… anger?

“Your Majesty, is everything…?”

The King regained his senses, and looked at Anna. They exchanged a quick nod, and then, without further words to the Grand Duke, made their way to the stables, together with Cornelius whom they called after leaving the room.

They prepared their horses quickly, and Kit’s hands were shaking. He would see her again. Finally. He thanked every god there possibly was, thanked Elsa and that soldier in silence. An enchanted smile began to form on his features, and Anna giggled. But to be honest, she thought, it was just amazing to be part of the stories of how two souls finally reunite.

 

  

The Queen of Arendelle angrily grabbed the Lady Tremaines arm, forcing her to turn back.

Elsa stared into the red haired woman’s eyes, her heart beginning to beat faster, and she balled her hands into fists, the nails digging into the palms. The ice was coming, she felt it. But she was so angry. So angry, that she knew she would have to let it go. It was a mixture of the coronation ball and her fear of being killed in the palace of ice.

“I do not believe you,” she said, her voice nothing more but a whisper – the silence before the storm. And cold. So very cold.

“Don’t you trust my word? Ella told me herself that this… thing was but a fancy, a girl wanting some excitement in her life. She does not care for the King, and she does not want to betray his belief in her. Of course, the thought of living in the palace is something, but she is what she is,” Lady Tremaine answered, laughing, her eyes being somewhat daggers themselves.

“I don’t trust any syllable that comes out of your mouth!”, Elsa hissed. A cold wind blew. “You have one chance to speak the truth.”

“Or what?”, Lady Tremaine asked arrogantly. “What could you do to an honest woman?”

A bit put off, Elsa asked: “Haven’t you heard the story from Arendelle?”

“It is just a story. Something you would tell a child so that it behaves. And I am telling the truth.”

Now it was Elsa’s turn to smile, a cold, dark smile. And it let out all of her own darkness which she had not known to exist inside her in such amounts.

“We are all stories in the end, Lady Tremaine. eal events that long after become legends, but always real.", she said, very calm. And then added: "You had your chance.”

And with that, Elsa lifted both her hands high up into the air, and a cold wind arrived with what almost seemed like a battle cry, began to circle around the whole area, and snow was falling. The water in the well froze, just in the middle of a little fountain. Soon, everything was covered in snow, and Elsa was walking slowly towards Lady Tremaine, her power beginning to grow in her hands, she was ready to pin that woman with ice. The Lady’s eyes began to fill with terrible fear, and she was running. She was followed by the ice which seemed to have taken the shape of a flying dragon. Elsa saw the Tremaine sisters hiding behind a window, and she let all the windows of the house shatter. Rage. So much rage.

The wind blew into the house, taking ice and snow with it. Lady Tremaine stumbled in the snow, falling to the ground. She quickly turned around, only to see Elsa standing above her. Her face was now showing all the anger, all the fury that this queen could possibly have. Slowly, ice was growing close to the shape of Lady Tremaine, attaching her to the ground.

“Do you now believe in my story? Will you now finally tell me the truth?”

Lady Tremaine looked up to the window that led to the attic, and smiled, an even colder smile than that Elsa had shown earlier. Ella would be up there. It was cold there anyway, even without… all this. Now that girl would be freezing. And it could be the end of her, for maybe she had the same ill constitution as her mother and father…

“It does not matter anymore,” she whispered.

Elsa, finally, realized. She was not saving anyone. She had made it worse, in fact. She turned to that open window in horror, first, however, pinning the lady to the snowy ground. Full of fear, she looked up to the attic. And the fear made it worse, for an ice storm was coming now. Nothing was to be seen. All was clad in ice and snow, and the three lavender blue birds that had been singing and dancing in the air as Elsa and Ella had approached the house were now lying on the ground, possibly dead. Desperately, Elsa tried to stop it, but she could not. She knew that love was the key, but there was so much rage and fury inside her, and so much fear that she might not be able… Tears were running down her cheek, and just as they fell down, they turned into tiny ice daggers, hitting the ground. She looked around, only to see that the storm of ice was making its way towards the Royal Palace. Evalice would be turned into ice. A kingdom that was innocent, apart from this woman, and Elsa had not been able to control herself. Just because there had been another girl that had been running away. She had tried to save her. But maybe it was now too late, as it was with the blue birds.

_Let the storm rage on._

Their breath came out in white clouds as they rode on. Anna shivered, as Kit did. The Captain offered her his coat, although he was cold himself.

“I wonder what has happened,” Kit wondered.

“She must have been enraged by something, or she is afraid,” Anna answered. “But I am not sure myself.”

“Maybe the Grand Duke did a mistake inviting her in the first place,” Cornelius mused, and received an angry glare by Anna. Kit shook his head.

“Something else happened,” Kit mused. “What, Anna, could have made Elsa so angry? It cannot be something Ella did.”

The wind was blowing stronger, but after a few more minutes, they finally reached the edge of the woods. The house had to be somewhere now – if only they could see properly! They heard the howling of the wind and seemingly thousand noises and voices, lingering in the air, echoes of life, echoes of cries and lovely sounds. Over it all, there seemed to be sung a soft song, sung by a shivering and trembling voice, almost impossible to hear. A few minutes more, and they passed away the trees, only to find more ice, more snow – but this was different. There was a house, although it was almost entirely covered in snow. The wind was blowing so heavy here that it was hard to see anything at all. There were just the voices – desperate and icy and sad. Shattered glass circled the manse, lightened in the colour of the rainbow by the sun which did not seem to care for earthly matters.

And a song. A song carried by a cold wind, warm words that were dying each second.

_We shall be safe, dilliy dilly, out of harms way._

Kit swallowed, and could not believe his ears. That was her voice. Ellas voice. Without paying attention to anything else, not Elsa standing in the courtyard, not to the woman on the ground. He ran to the open doors of the house, ran into it. He listened to the dying sounds of that lovely voice, a voice that seemed to be breaking and shattering with every second that passed. He followed the sounds, up the stairs, the so many stairs, trying not to slip.

“I am coming,” he promised. “I am coming for you, Ella. I will be there.”

 

Anna went to Elsa who was desperately trying to control the storm.

“Do something about it!”, she screamed.

“ I do not know how,” Elsa called. “There’s so much rage inside me, so much… This woman there did everything to prevent Ella from coming with me, lied to me, the Grand Duke and his plan, Prince Hans… I just…it is so ard to kepp on having faith in humanity…”

Anna embraced her sister closely, closed her eyes. She knew it was hard for Elsa. It was hard to forget all this. It was getting colder and colder, it seemed impossible to breathe.

“Just… let… go,” she whispered. 

“That’s what I did. And this happened,” Elsa replied. “There is… no way out this time. I am so sorry.”

 

 


	11. Faith and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the love for life itself can open closed doors...

**Chapter 11: Faith and Love**

Kit destroyed the lock on the door to the attic with his sword. The door sprung open, and the wind blew again. The room was already covered in ice and snow, and still more was flying in from the open window. Desperately, he held his hand before himself, and tried to see something, tried to hear the song, for only fragments seemed to reach out to him.

 _“I am here!”,_ he screamed. And then, he heard her. Heard her voice clearly, although it seemed weak, dying. He ran after the sound, and finally, there was she. There was the girl. She sat curled up against a wall, trying to keep some warmth inside her. He kneeled down beside her, hoping she would recognize him.

“You came,” she whispered, and then coughed. It seemed to take away so much strength from her.

“Of course,” he told her, barely holding back his tears. “And now I am bringing you…out of here.”

She tried to stand up, but fell. Only now he noticed how thin she actually was – when was the last time this girl had had eaten properly? She was not able to walk, the cold in this place took so much from her. And so he picked her up, holding her against his chest as close as he could, sheltering her, laid his coat over her slim form.

“There is something I need to do, Kit,”, she breathed.

 

The storm was howling on in a cruel way outside. Anna kneeled beside Elsa, not quite understanding what her sister had really meant.

“But, you do trust me! Remember that I am good, in some ways, that you are good! Love, Elsa, love!”

Elsa nodded, and stood up. She tried to gather all her strength, all her powers, tried so desperately to remember that feeling she had had the last time… The joy to have her sister, the happiness of life. But it seemed to be blocked by something, there seemed to be a closed door. There was no way before her.

“I trust you,” Elsa murmured. “If it would be your power, I trust that you could do it. But…”

Anna frowned – her sister did not need to say more. They were doomed, as it seemed. Along with this kingdom. And from the sharpness and hardness of the wind blowing, there was no question that the whole world might end up in an eternal winter. Elsa had to smile bitterly as she thought of one conversation with the Grand Duke –she thought it to be unlikely that Evalice might suffer such a winter. She had been so calm back then, had not expected such a turn of events. How wrong she had been.

Suddenly, they both saw Kit, carrying a person, coming out of the house. Captain Cornelius immediately offered his help.

“Where is the Lady Tremaine?”, Kit asked.

“Over there,”Elsa gestured confused. “But… why?”

But Kit and Ella only smiled weakly, and he brought her to her pinned stepmother. Kit sat his beloved down on the snow, where she silently called for the woman. Slowly, she woke up.

“You,”, she breathed, attempted to close her eyes again, but Ella shook her head.

“I want to forgive you,” Ella whispered, and tears fell down on her cheek, and rolling on, until they fell upon the face of her stepmother. “It is alright. Everything you did, led me to meeting him, led me to experiencing the most wonderful night of my life. It is not in me to judge.”

Kit began to shake. Not because it was so cold. He shook because he was so sad. So proud. So in love with Ella. With Ella, who seemed to fade away before his very eyes, and he could do nothing but watch her forgiving the woman who had captured her and treated her badly. Lady Tremaine turned away, clearly unable to process this act of kindness.

Kit took Ella in his arms once again, and carried her to the fountain, where Elsa and Anna were gathered. The Captain kneeled down as well, and the five of them drew close, not knowing how much time there maybe was left in this life. Ella tried to smile, opening her mouth, trying a few times, until she could do it.

“It may sound odd… but I am so glad. So… happy. I have loved my life, I still love it, I still love to live,” she uttered, and then her eyes fell on Kit. “I love you, Kit.”

“If only I had stopped you…”, he wondered, his voice breaking, tears gathering in his blue eyes. She only smiled.

“It matters not.”

Every single one of them was moved, the sounds of sobbing and the tries not to cry seemed so much louder than the raging storm around them.

“I love this life,” Ella said.

And with those words, it seemed to Elsa that the door had been reopened again, as if she only had needed a reminder of having faith in love. The love for life itself in this young girl was so strong that it took Elsa’s breath away for a second. She gathered her strength, and stood up, and smiled. And cried silently. She slowly raised her arms, and it stopped snowing. She gestured around, and the wind blew once more, but it took away the snow, far away – it would probably end up as a snowman that would fall down on Prince Hans’ head. At her command, the clouds disappeared, and the sun came out. With that, Elsa kneeled down at Ella’s side again, took her hands in hers. They were still incredibly cold, and Kit desperately looked at Elsa.

“It is too late,” he whispered. “She is barely breathing.”

Elsa frowned, but she refused to give in. With one look at the Captain, he picked Ella up.

“Bring her inside. We will start a fire.”

The Queen of Arendelle looked into Kit’s hopeless face.

“I will be damned if we cannot save her.”, she just said detemined, and then turned to Ella, who was now also covered with the Captains cloak, and Anna added her own to this blanket. Elsa took the blonde girl’s hand with fell out of the covers in her own, gripped it hard. This seemed to trigger Ella to a shuttering of her eyes, slowly opening, although she was too weak to wake up entirely.

“Listen, young woman. There is a time to stop running. And I forbid you to run away again. Listen up! You cannot leave this guy alone here! You cannot leave this world behind when you… You cannot abandon this world, this man, when we all clearly need you! So God damnit!!!”

At this her voice broke. She had seen this little good deed of this girl earlier, had seen how all the wanted to do was to forgive her stepmother. Elsa did not know what exactly had been forgiven, but she guessed that it had to have been quite a lot. And this goodness, this… kindness just broke her into pieces. For a person such as Ella might not just appear out of nowhere again, sweeping over a ballroom. She had to live, not only for Kit’s sake, but also for the sake of everything that mattered – for everyone to see that one did not have to swing a knife, did not have to grit one’s teeth. Maybe kindness and goodness was everything that could save someone. And Elsa knew that at least she would always think of this day, however it might turn out. She would always think of that girl who had chosen to be kind instead of calling the help of a knife.

 

They were all gathered around the fire, even the stepsisters. Lady Tremaine had crawled herself into a corner, watching all of them. Cornelius kept an eye on her. The warmth of the fire spread all over, and Kit was holding Ella’s hands. He furrowed his brows.

“What?”, Anna asked hopefully, but also fearfully.

“I think I felt a glimpse of… life.”

Elsa gently touched Ellas face. Indeed, life was coming. But as it was with being exposed to cold, she feared that the young girl might have to face a great fever. She voiced out her concern.

“Do you think you can send for a carriage to come over, Captain Cornelius?”, she asked. “We may be able to transport her, after all.”

“Wouldn’t she want to come to health here?”, Anna asked concerned.

“I do believe she would have those around who love her,” Elsa smiled, looking at Kit. “Both as lover and her friends. Besides, the court physician might not fancy the ride, although he will not refuse too much as I heard him talking to elderly women about taking exercise.”

Kit kissed the knuckles of his beloved.

“She still has not…”

Just as he wanted to say that she wasn’t awake yet, her eyelids fluttered a little, a little more often, until she opened her eyes. A small, weak smile formed on her face.

“Seems like you may still be around in this world and life you love so much,” Kit laughed, tears rolling over his face, and gently kissed her forehead.

“I heard someone talking about that I should stop running,” she whispered. Elsa grinned.

“And what do you have to say to this, my love?”

“That I intend to stay, as long as I may.”

She happily took his offered hand, while Elsa and Anna hugged her carefully. Through a veil she made out the Lady Tremaine and her daughters, viewing all of it, seeing it, but not being part of it. It was as if the cold had truly shown their actual nature, cold as the wind, as the horrible snow. Ella did not feel entirely well, she felt still so tired, and her limbs did not seem to be under her command. But she was happy to be here, to be alive. And with Kit, she had faith and love, as she had with her new friends.

Everything else would somehow work out.

 


	12. No longer running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end - hope you guyses liked my little story!

**Chapter 12: No longer running**

„I am so sorry I have to leave now,“ Anna said all over again and hugged Ella and Kit tightly. “But I have to make sure that Olaf and Kristof can manage…”

They were all gathered at Ella’s bed, since the king’s betrothed still needed a lot of rest after the snow storm. Thankfully, only a handful of people had truly fallen ill during the snow storm, and Kit himself had seen to it that those people were well cared for.

“You want to see your love again,” Kit said. “We absolutely understand.” Ella took her hand.

“And Kit and I know that you will always wish us the best.”

Anna smiled, hugging them again.

“Because you two deserve the best. This and more.”

Ella and Kit were moved deeply by those words, for they saw that Anna truly meant them. And people meaning what they said, as the two of them sadly had discovered over the years, were as rare as gemstones in the rough. Something to cherish. They left to give the sisters the possibility of having their farewell in private.

Over the following weeks, in addition to Ella recovering better every day, Elsa proved to be of great help for her in particular, although she was grateful as well for the queen’s help with organising the wedding. She gave her advice, but would never stick to her point if the hearts of the pair before her told her otherwise. Sometimes she smiled sadly, missing her sister. But since they were forming a greater bond between the kingdoms, a wrong message might have been read among the people if Elsa had left.

As for the Grand Duke, he was sent to the Southern Isles, together with the Tremaines, where Hans’ brothers had took them to work, grateful for the addition of hands. The explanations concerning the stepfamily of the future queen had been handled with the outmost delicacy – no one had wanted to expose Ella more than what was needed to further harm and stress. As for the people – they were quite happy that the King had chosen a country girl, someone they had all seen in the village, someone who would always understand them.

 

“Royal Friendships are quite complicated,” Elsa said in a half serious and half laughing tone.

“Not if they are true on both the personal and state level,” Ella replied softly, proving how much she had learned, and how much she knew by pure instinct. Indeed, Elsa noticed that the former runaway princess did not need much guidance, only particular pieces of facts about people. People that required to know them _before_ you met them.

“That is just really absurd, I never got that,” Kit said on that matter. “You can’t just go to them and ask them about themselves because that is seen as an offense. Absolutely weird.”

Elsa giggled.

“Before my coronation, my advisors handed me folders of people. And I confused everyone attending. Anna can tell you the story of the short haired princess who had lived her whole life in a single tower without anyone but a witch occasionally visiting. And I, moron that I am, asked her what she thought of our towers.”

The other two giggled, and exchanged some longing looks. Elsa knew those looks by now, thus, she decided to take her leave, and tell some guard the monarch and his fiancé would already be asleep and safely chaperoned before that.

 

The two looked into each others eyes, not growing tired of that view.

“Do you think you could have stayed?”, Kit asked suddenly. Surprised, Ella furrowed her brows. “I mean, I do not think I gave you a wrong impression in the gardens and at the dance.”

It took Ella a while to work out her answer.

“I did not doubt you for a moment, and that was it,” she finally said, with tears in her eyes. “For the intentions you had – all you could know of me that I was royalty. I never said I was, for I could not lie to you. It was so nice to have this memory, this perfect memory. Something that could not be destroyed. So I needed to run away, to give us both, in case we would not like what came afterwards, something wonderful. Maybe… I was selfish.”

“Not selfish… but wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“The night was indeed perfect,” he said, and stroked her cheek. “Apart from that one tiny thing. The part when you ran away, and I had to face my own demons what I could have done to you, and the rage of Elsa.”

“I am so sorry, Kit, I…”

“Never mind. Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t run away from me again. Everything that comes for us – we will face it together, every joy, every sorrow.”

“Isn’t that what marriage is all about? For better and for worse?”

He laughed joyfully.

“I think we can put that running away part into our vows, can’t we?”, he grinned, and happily endured her throwing pillows at him for saying so. For that proved that she was well indeed, and he would suffer more of that – and gladly he would.

 

On the wedding day, weeks after this evening, two women embraced each other before the ceremony, knowing that they would be no longer running, but always facing the future, their actions, and thus, the consequences.

While waiting for the monarchs to appear on the balcony, Elsa snipped with her fingers, and out of the sunny sky, soft snowflakes began to fall, snowflakes that would hurt no one. She could hear the two whispering to each other behind the door, Kit’s last words, before they went out, being:

_For anything, so long as it is with you._

As the newlyweds stepped outside, Elsa had to smile widely, because she knew that her sister would always stand by her and offer her support. And as Kit, she was ready for the future yet to come.

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out as a oneshot, but then I kind of wanted to explore that whole thing a bit more. I really hope you guys like this approach on those two stories! I am sort of setting Arendelle into a quasinorwegian world, so there may be some words of that inserted. I am not a native speaker and just know some wee words, so if there is any native out there: I apologize for every mistake.  
> In terms of Elsa's and Anna's language: I am trying to stick a little bit to the movie, so it might be a bit more modern. But imagine them looking like their live action versions from Once upon a Time :)
> 
> So please let me know how you guys liked it! :)
> 
> GP :)))


End file.
